The present invention relates generally to ink jet devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,357,867 discloses an ink jet print head with a plurality of ink jet modules mounted on a manifold sandwich including an orifice plate. Ink received through an inlet opening in a frame passes through openings in a filter layer and is distributed to ink inlet openings in the ink jet modules. U.S. Pat. No. 6,357,867 is hereby incorporated by reference herein, as is U.S. Pat. No. 5,701,148 and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2005/0034658.